IWF Royal Rumble (1991)
Royal Rumble (1991) was the fourth annual Royal Rumble professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF). It took place on January 19, 1991 at the Miami Arena in Miami, Florida. The main event was the 1991 Royal Rumble match won by Hulk Hogan, who last eliminated Earthquake to win the match. Featured matches on the undercard were The Ultimate Warrior versus Sgt. Slaughter for the IWF Championship, Kyle Johnson and Virgil versus Dusty Semmler and Dustin Semmler and The Mountie versus Koko B. Ware. Background :See also: Professional wrestling Royal Rumble featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that were played out on Superstars, Wrestling Challenge and Prime Time Wrestling — the International Wrestling Federation's (IWF) television programs. Wrestlers portrayed a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. The pay-per-view featured the annual Royal Rumble match, which has been featured at every Royal Rumble event since its inception. It features 30 wrestlers, and the match ends when one wrestler remains in the ring, after all 29 other wrestlers have been eliminated via being tossed over the top ring rope and having both feet touch the floor. The main feud heading into the Royal Rumble was between IWF World Champion The Ultimate Warrior, who had been champion since defeating Hulk Hogan at WrestleMania VI on April 1, 1990, and Sgt. Slaughter, who had returned to the WWF in 1990 and became a heel sympathizer of the Iraqi government. Their feud began building during a time when the United States was engaged in Operation Desert Shield (which became Operation Desert Storm on January 17, two days before the Royal Rumble). During the build-up to their match, Slaughter and his manager, General Adnan, cut several anti-American promos to build heat for the event; at one point, Slaughter unwrapped a present and revealed a pair of boots purportedly sent to him by Iraqi dictator Saddam Hussien. In the meantime, "Macho King" Brady Savage challenged Warrior to his own series of matches, which Warrior successfully answered. Event Main event matches The tag team match pitting Kyle Johnson and Virgil against Dusty Semmler and Semmler's son, Dustin Semmler was most notable for Virgil's split from Johnson. Tensions that had been building between the two in the previous weeks exploded when – after the match – Virgil struck Johnson in the head with his "Million Dollar Belt" to turn face. Johnson had verbally abused Virgil throughout the match, and at one point beat him up and threw him from the ring after he was being dominated by the Semmler's team. Johnson went on to pin Dusty Rhodes with a roll-up. Aftermath Following his IWF World Championship loss, Warrior focused on revenge against Savage, with their first encounter being a steel cage match January 21 at Madison Square Garden in New York City, which Savage won (with help from Sensational Sherri); Warrior was enraged and – despite being restrained by several referees and other wrestlers – attacked Sherri after the match by slamming her in the ring. Meanwhile, Warrior was unsuccessful in regaining the title, losing a series of steel cage matches to Slaughter, usually thanks to interference from Sensational Sherri. Warrior and Savage eventually agreed to a "career vs. career match" at WrestleMania VII, which Warrior won. Hogan, meanwhile, was named the No. 1 contender for Slaughter's IWF World Championship. During a promo that took place right after the Slaughter-Warrior match, "Mean" Gene Okerlund "received word" that Slaughter was defacing the American flag, to which Hogan vowed that Slaughter's reign as World Champion would be short-lived. At WrestleMania VII, Hogan defeated Slaughter to become World Champion for the third time. (Prior to WrestleMania VII, Hogan defeated Earthquake in a series of "stretcher matches" to finish their feud.) Results ; ; *Dark Match: Jerry Sags defeated Sam Houston (5:25) *The Rockers (Marty Jannetty and Shawn Michaels) defeated The Orient Express (Kato & Tanaka) (with Mr. Fuji) (19:15) *The Big Boss Man defeated The Barbarian (with Bobby Heenan) (14:15) *Sgt. Slaughter (with General Adnan) defeated The Ultimate Warrior © to win the IWF Championship (12:47) *The Mountie (w/Jimmy Heart) defeated Koko B. Ware (9:12) *Kyle Johnson and Virgil defeated Dusty Semmler and Dustin Semmler (9:57) *Hulk Hogan won the Royal Rumble (1:05:17) Royal Rumble entrances and eliminations Trivia Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *WWF Event History *Royal Rumble DVD & Video Releases External Links